


The Prankster Part 2: Operation Evil Cupcake

by RosetheAngel



Series: The Prankster [2]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel





	The Prankster Part 2: Operation Evil Cupcake

“Nico, dear. Can I have a word with you?” The princess asked sweetly.

Nico plopped down on the bed next to the princess, “What do you want to talk about?” He said while raising an eyebrow.

“I.. I was just thinking that you might be pranking Al a little bit too much,” she stammered.

“You want ME to stop pranking Al?” Nico's eyes widened as he pouted.

“No! I don't mean completely. Maybe try expanding who you target? What about the other knights?”

Nico paused and thought for a bit. After about a minute he jumped up onto his feet and shouted “I just got the best idea!”

“Oh?” Smirked the princess.

“I'm gonna need your help though,” he looked at her pleadingly.

“Anything for you, my love. What do you have in mind?”

“Well....”

Later that evening the princess entered Byron's study. Byron and Albert both look up at her as she makes her way to the desk where they are both sitting. “Well?” Albert asked impatiently.

“He's going into town tomorrow to get everything he needs for his plan. That should give you both enough time to get everything else arranged.”

“Thank you Princess. Anything we can help you with on our end?” Byron asked curiously.

“I actually need Albert's help with the rest of it Your Majesty. Just brush up on what we talked about and everything will be fine,” she grinned.

“My help? What can I do?” Albert's eyes glinted.

“I need you to arrange a party for all the knights. An appreciation party if you will, for two days from now. That should give Nico and I enough time to get everything ready,”

“Very well.... And the mode of delivery?” Albert raised an eyebrow.

“Cupcakes,” She replied.

“Cupcakes? Alright... Consider it done Princess,” Albert said with a chuckle.

The next morning Nico left Stein Castle on some “official” royal business. As soon as the princess saw him ride past the castle gates on his horse, she hurried to Byron's study.

“The mockingbird has left the building, I repeat, the mockingbird has left the building,” she said once the study door was slightly open.

“Princess, don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous?” Albert said grabbing the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

She poked her head in, “Not at all, this is how spies do it, right?” she asked cheerily.

“No....” Albert said gruffly.

“Albert, let her have her fun,” Byron admonished.

“Fine.... let's proceed with the plan,” Albert rolled his eyes.

“You mean: proceed with operation evil cupcake,” she giggled.

“That's the best plan name you could come up with?” Albert stared intently at her.

“You have a better name killjoy?” She glared with a pout.

“Let's just get going,” Byron stood up from his desk and walked out with the princess and Albert close behind.

Nico returned late that afternoon to a castle abuzz about the knight appreciation party being held the following evening. He couldn't help but smile thinking about tomorrow. Sure dying people's teeth black for a day was a silly prank to play, but with so many being affected, he couldn't help but be excited. He was a prince now, soon to be king. This called for stepping up his pranks; have fit the new title after all. He was so glad that the princess had suggested focusing on more than just Albert. She was the perfect princess for him, fun, mischievous and now helping him with his beloved pranks. There was an extra bounce in his step as he walked down the hall towards his room with the princess. When he entered he found her inside, sitting at the desk reading a book.

“Welcome back Nico,” she said jovially.

“Thank you m'lady,”

“You don't have to call me that anymore you know. I'm your wife now,” she smiled as she looked up from her book. “Did you get everything for the operation tomorrow?”

“Oooo, operation? You a spy now?” He teased.

“You bet! The best there ever was!” She flushed as she giggled. Then her expression dropped in concern, “Albert took some convincing though. He's rather suspicious of the whole thing,” she said as she shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

“Of course he is. That's why I had it set up that everything will be delivered tomorrow morning. That way we can make our surprises in peace,” he giggled mischievously.

The next morning Nico and the princess were in the castle kitchens making the delivery mechanism of Nico's prank. After each chocolate cupcake had cooled, a small amount of the teeth dye was piped into the middle. Each cupcake was iced with white frosting and the Stein crest was piped on top in black icing.

“This is gonna be so good!” Exclaimed the princess as she giggled excitedly.

“Shhh! Not so loud. We can't let anyone in on our little plan, and that means acting completely innocent,” Nico lectured the princess.

“How do I act completely innocent Nico? I feel like I'm going to burst with the anticipation of this,”

“Take that energy and make yourself cheerful. That's what I always do. When in doubt, play dumb and open your eyes wide. Gets 'em every time,” he winked as he let out a slightly evil laugh.

“Ok. Whatever you say. But I can't wait!” she squealed as she did a little dance.

He giggled, “Patience Princess. We're almost done.”

They hurriedly finished the rest of the cupcakes and got them out to the ballroom where the party was to be held. Nico and the princess arranged the cupcakes into an elaborate display, mimicking Stein Castle in shape. Shortly after they had finished, the knights began to arrive. The princess smiled at Nico and squeezed his hand as Albert arrived. Albert eyed them both suspiciously before joining the other knights at the other refreshment tables. The atmosphere was warm and relaxed as they all ate and talked about their duties. Just as Nico and the princess were about to get the servants to start handing out the cupcakes, Byron entered the ballroom. The room went silent as he strode in, as the knights all stood up a little straighter.

“At ease gentlemen, King Byron is here to show his appreciation for your hard work,” Albert chimed in with warmth in his voice.

“Indeed I am,” replied Byron, his features relaxed into a small smile.

At his reply there was a collective sigh of relief that washed over the room. The servants started dismantling the cupcake castle and moved the cupcakes onto trays for everyone to take one from. As one servant walked by with a tray, Byron grabbed one. Nico stopped his chatter with one of the knights immediately, going pale, eyes wide. Before he could say anything, Byron had unwrapped the cupcake and had taken a large bite, the black ink from the center staining his lips. Before Nico knew it, even Albert had a cupcake in his hands. Nico broke out into a broad smile as he watched Albert, momentarily forgetting the state of Byron. Nico held his breath in anticipation as Albert too took a bite of his cupcake. As the same black ink made its mark on Albert, Nico's eyes lit up as his grin twisted into a slightly devilish one. Nico looked around the room to see that many of the knights too wore this mark, as his chest swelled with pride and satisfaction. His only pause in his internal celebration being the sight of his beloved princess also bearing the mark of their mischief.

The room's conversation then turned to the black marks most were wearing, remarking that it must be from the Stein emblem at the top of the cupcakes. Nothing more was said on the topic and the party returned to its previously jovial state, much to Nico's disappointment. About a half an hour later, servants began handing out champagne, as Byron walked to the front of the room. He cleared his throat before addressing the small gathering, “Good evening. I would like to, now on behalf of all the people of Stein, thank all of you for your service to our country. The life of a knight isn't an easy one, yet all of you have chosen it, for better or worse.” He paused, hearing snickering in the crowd. Narrowing his eye, he continued, his flat tone unchanged. “Personally, I would also like to extend my gratitude for your service, as I know each of you puts your lives on the line for me every day.” The snickering had now grown to laughter. Byron couldn't ignore it any longer, as he looked around he inquired, “What's so funny?”

One of the knights in the front, through laughter, replied, “No disrespect to your speech You Majesty, but all of your teeth are black, “ the knight no longer able to contain his laughter, put a hand over his mouth to try to stifle it.

Byron chuckled lightly, “It would appear that you have the same issue, as do most around the room. It's quite amusing now that I think about it.”

The room erupted in laughter as everyone looked around to see that most were similarly affected. Nico's laugh could be heard above all others, as he reveled in the sheer scope of his latest prank. Byron tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention and the room once again quieted down. “As I was saying. I would like to make a toast in honor of the knights that are here and elsewhere, for their time of service and in hopes of a long and happy life.” He raised his glass, as everyone else did the same.

Byron's gaze then met Albert's, as Albert adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. Byron took a drink from his glass and then started to speak, “I.... that's odd....”

Byron then paused before his eye rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor with a loud, thud. The princess shrieked as Albert ran to Byron, eyes wide in shock. “Somebody call a doctor!” Albert yelled, his voice shaky.

Some of the knights started to run, but they too fell over, hitting the ground with the crashing sound of the champagne glasses shattering echoing throughout the room. Albert got up and grabbed Nico by the collar, rage emanating from his eyes. “What did you do Brat?!” He managed to yell before his voice trailed off.

Albert stumbled as he let go of Nico, meeting the floor as his glasses were flung from his face, due to the sheer speed at which Albert had fallen. Nico let out an audible gasp as all the color drained from him, his breathing heavy and uneven. Nico's gaze then met the princess, as she let out a small whimper. She started to walk towards him as tears started falling from her eyes, but she too suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, her long hair draped around her head. Panic then overtook the room, with the unmarked knights, rushing to and fro, a few picking up Byron and Albert, rushing them to the infirmary. A solitary tear fell from Nico as he gently picked up the princess. He took her to the infirmary as fast as he could, but the doctors there were overwhelmed with the sheer number of people that needed to be seen. After what felt like hours had passed, Nico and the princess were admitted to a room where Byron and Albert both lay unconscious. He set the princess down on one of the open beds before going to Byron and Alber's side. His hands shook as he swallowed hard, his voice cracking as he spoke, “I only meant to make everyone laugh. I'm so sorry. None of my pranks are ever meant to hurt anyone...”

Hearing this, the princess couldn't help but squeak. Nico rushed over to hear, noticing that she was holding her breath and that her face gotten quite red. Albert then let out a sigh, as Nico's face contorted in confusion. “You are the world's worst actress Princess,” Albert hissed.

“Bite me Al!” she retorted.

Byron, unable to hold it in any longer, bellowed in laughter. Nico backed away, staring at the three of them in disbelief. Albert was the first to sit up, looking quite cross. He was followed by the princess, who promptly stuck her tongue out at Al. Byron sat up last, tears streaming down his face from laughter. “What's going on? I thought I had poisoned everyone?” Nico managed to squeak out.

Albert let out a loud laugh before looking Nico squarely in the eyes, “Gotcha!”

Nico stumbled back, taking a seat in an empty chair. “What?! Was everyone in on this?”

The princess now got up and stood between Albert and Byron, wrapping an arm around each of them. Before the three of them widened their eyes and said in unison, “We have no idea what you're talking about Nico.”

Nico's mouth then fell open, eyes wide from the sheer realization that HE had just been out pranked. The princess and Albert then winked at Nico, laughing hysterically. Nico looked at Byron raising an eyebrow, “Aren't you going to wink at me too?”

Byron snickered before replying with a broad smile across his face, “I'm wearing an eye patch, Nico.”


End file.
